Lullaby
by blueskies723
Summary: After Jason King's death,Casey can't cope.So she calls someone for reassurance. Post-Gone and occurs during the second book of the Casey Series. Author's Note inside.


**Author's Note: **I'm so sick of watching the Season 10 law and order svu episodes. So I watched "Gone"(it's one of my favorites) and I remembered that **i was **going to write an one-shot on this episode, but never got around to it. So here it is! :)

The story title is based off the song "Lullaby" by The Spill Canvas. The Spill Canvas is one of my favorite bands, so believe me when I say that this song is amazing.

Read and Enjoy :)

-blueskies723

* * *

_"Jason, you did the right told the truth."_

_**"Nicky was like my brother..."**_

_"I know, I know."_

_"I told Jason that everything would be okay"_

_**"You don't know for sure that it isn't."**_

_"We both know that something bad happened to trusted me and I let him down."_

_**"You didn't kill him Casey..."**_

But in a way, Casey thought she did.

* * *

Casey was sitting on the couch after arresting the two boys who killed Jason King. She was holding a glass of an alcoholic drink, looking at it. She knew that she was going to give Jason King justice, but that wasn't enough.

She put the glass down on the coffee table in front of her. She reached for the phone and dialed the familiar phone. She needed reassurance most than anything, especially after a case with a teenager. The phone rang twice before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Casey, are you okay? You sound almost as horrible as I do" Danielle said.

"I know I do. I just went through a horrible case that I never want to deal with again."

"Do you want to talk about?"

"Not right now" Casey said quietly "I like drinking myself in misery."

"That's not good for you, Casey. That's almost as bad as me...well, you know. I don't have to fill in the blanks."

"How are you doing anyway?" Casey asked.

"I'm okay. I'm obviously surviving" Danielle replied "If I didn't pick up the phone, you should be worried."

"I don't want to be worried about you, especially after what I went through."

"Well if you don't want to be worried, come back home to Connecticut."

"Danielle, I-"

"You need a day away from the city; you sound like you're going to drink yourself to death. Come home for a day, Case."

Casey paused. She wanted to go home to her sister more than anything right now, but she didn't have the time to buy a train ticket and pack.

"I'd love to, if I had the time."

"What if I come down to visit you tomorrow?"

"Will your parents allow that?"

"I don't care if my step-mom doesn't approve, I'm visiting" Danielle said sharply "I have a day left until I go back to school. What better way to spend it with my older sister?"

Casey couldn't help but agree.

* * *

She was wearing her blue coat. It was freezing that day, as the snow started to fall an hour before Danielle's train was to arrive.

She's been sitting on the bench, watching the people walk by living their normal lives. Casey started thinking about why she stayed with SVU and wanted more than anything than to quit her job because of this case. She was miserable, and everyone knew it.

She heard the train brake several feet in front of her. She stood up and watched the people leave the train. Casey finally found her sister in the crowd, and Danielle saw her. Danielle could notice her older sister's blue coat. She walked over to Casey and stretched her arms for a hug. Casey wrapped her arms around her sister, but she couldn't help but remember hugging Jason King after being in the grand jury. She started to cry, and Danielle knew it.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Danielle said, pulling away from her sister.

"Nothing" Casey said quickly as she wiped her eyes. Danielle shook her head.

"Don't lie to me Casey. You always know when I'm lying to you, and it's the same thing with me. I know that you're lying."

Casey didn't say anything. She only looked at her sister, wondering how she could handle if something horrible happened to her sister. If she couldn't handle Jason King being dead, she couldn't handle something happening to her own sister.

"Hey, how about we go out to lunch?" Danielle suggested "we can talk then."

"I'm not sure if I can talk about this."

"If I can talk about how my step-mother beats me, I think you can talk about your case"

Danielle said, trying not to talk about her own situation "Come on; we can at least eat lunch."

"You're right" Casey said, placing her hand on her shoulder "Let's go to lunch."

The both of them walked side by side as they left the station to go to lunch. Casey weakly smiled to herself; Danielle Novak always cheered Casey up in the worst of times and she knew why.

It was because they were sisters.


End file.
